Risebell the Summoner
ライズベルト | romaji_name = Shōkanshi Raizuberuto | image = RisebelltheSummoner-MP16-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Psychic | type2 = Pendulum | level = 3 | pendulum_scale = 2 | atk = 800 | def = 800 | passcode = 45103815 | pendulum_effect_types = Ignition-like | pendulum_effect = Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; increase its Level by 1 (even if this card leaves the field). | lore = A kindly elder brother, Risebell takes good care of his little sister Saambell. He reads a Magical Book with his sister each early-afternoon, a harmonious routine that brings a smile to everyone. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre face recto sur le Terrain ; augmentez son Niveau de 1 (même si cette carte quitte le Terrain). | fr_lore = En tant que frère aîné, Risebell s'occupe bien de sa petite sœur Saambell. Il lit un livre magique à sa sœur à chaque début d'après-midi, ce qui amène un sourire à tout le monde. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 offenes Monster auf dem Spielfeld wählen; erhöhe seine Stufe um 1 (selbst falls diese Karte das Spielfeld verlässt). | de_lore = Risebell ist Saambells netter großer Bruder. Er passt gut auf seine kleine Schwester auf. Er liest jeden Nachmittag zusammen mit seiner Schwester in einem Zauberbuch, eine harmonische Routine, die jedem ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubert. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro scoperto sul Terreno; aumenta il suo Livello di 1 (anche se questa carta lascia il Terreno). | it_lore = Benevolo fratello maggiore, Risebell si prende cura della sua sorellina Saambell. Legge un Libro Magico con sua sorella ogni primo pomeriggio, una routine armoniosa che porta un sorriso sulle labbra di tutti. | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez por turno: você pode escolher 1 monstro com a face para cima no campo; aumente o Nível dele em 1 (mesmo que este card deixe o campo). | pt_lore = Risebell, um gentil irmão mais velho, cuida bem de Saambell, sua irmã mais jovem. Todo começo de tarde ele lê um Livro Mágico com sua irmã, uma rotina harmoniosa que traz um sorriso a todos. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo boca arriba en el Campo; aumenta en 1 su Nivel (aún si esta carta deja el Campo). | es_lore = Un buen hermano mayor, Risebell cuida bien a su hermana menor Saambell. Cada tarde lee un Libro Mágico con su hermana, una rutina armoniosa que hace sonreír a todos. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、フィールドの表側表示モンスター１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターのレベルを１つ上げる。 | ja_lore = 妹セームベルをとても大事に想っている、心優しき兄ライズベルト。昼下がりの午後に妹と一緒に魔術書を読む時間は毎日の日課になっており、そんな二人の仲睦まじい様子に周囲の人々は自然と心が癒されてしまう。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 1턴에 1번, 필드의 앞면 표시 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터의 레벨을 1개 올린다. | ko_lore = 여동생 셈벨 을 매우 소중하게 생각하고 있는 상냥한 오빠 라이즈벨트. 오후에 여동생과 함께 마술서를 읽는 시간은 매일의 일과가 되어 있고, 그런 두 사람의 화목한 모습에 주위 사람은 자연스럽게 마음이 열린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Risebell | stat_change = * Your monsters gain Levels * Your opponent's monsters gain Levels | misc = * Normal Pendulum Monster * Limited activations * Female | database_id = 11786 }}